


Lullaby

by fuskinari



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Comics, I think?, Is there another name for this type of comic?, Lyricstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuskinari/pseuds/fuskinari
Summary: A Good Omens Lyricstuck...wait...is that what they’re still called? Is there another name for this type of comic? Bah, either way, please enjoy!This dish pairs best best with the song “Lullaby” by The Dixie Chicks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lullaby




End file.
